


The Taste of Snow

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in the snow, a precious memory and a promise that will be held</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work, just posting this now to my AO3.
> 
> Fill to a prompt on the Cabin Pressure prompt meme, see prompt here if you like:  
> http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=10170258#cmt10170258
> 
> Please make sure you check out the wondergul gif set TheKaskProject has made as a companion piece to this story:  
> http://thekaskproject.tumblr.com/post/37547325421/the-taste-of-snow-by-tracionn-and-when-he
> 
> Thank you Tiwtin for the beta work!! All remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. I insist.

**The Taste of Snow**

Douglas couldn’t avert his eyes from Martin and nor did he want to. He smiled fondly as Martin almost danced through the thin layer of snow that had built up in the last hour. 

Martin loved snow. Until Martin, Douglas never had an opinion about snow and even less an emotion. He surely had created snow men for his daughter now and then, but snow was rare in Fitton and even then he had made it to make Hannah happy, not because he himself liked the snow especially.

But snow had brought Martin and him together – or rather, a broken van on a snowy road had, and Douglas will remember that evening forever. He had received Martin’s call for help on their day off and without admitting it he had been actually pleased to have something to do on an otherwise lonely Sunday.

When he had arrived, expecting a shivering and cursing Martin, he had seen him standing in the snow as if he would inhale the white around him and when Martin had turned to him and smiled, glowing with joy, Douglas had lost his heart to Martin in the fullest and to the snow quite a bit too.

That’s how Douglas had learned that Martin loved snow and how he had realised hidden yearnings inside himself.

Now, almost a year later, it snowed again and even though they had been prepared to have a lazy afternoon in front of the fire, a shared look once they realised it snowed was enough to get them dressed and leave the house.

The energy Martin radiated was catching, and Douglas chuckled when Martin tried to snatch some of the flakes with his gloved hands. 

Martin turned to him, just like a year ago, and smiled at him, just _exactly_ like a year ago, and Douglas heart swelled with love and pride that it was him who could see that precious, carefree smile.

“You really do love snow, don’t you?” he asked gently.

“A thousand little crystals falling, floating, _flying_ – how could anyone not love it? I do, and you know I do, because you know almost everything about me by now”, he said and a light blush reached his already rosy cheeks.

“Almost? Would you say almost, Martin?” Douglas asked with played hurt.

Martin’s eyes got a mischievous touch and he answered:

“Definitely almost. See, what you don’t know yet is that I also love the taste of snow,” and with that he opened his mouth, offered his tongue to the cold air, caught a crystal, swallowed it and never turned his look away from Douglas while waiting for his reaction.

Well, Douglas knew a challenge if he saw one. 

He stepped closer to Martin and took his captain’s hands in his own before he mimicked Martin’s flake-catching, pushing his tongue out as far as possible. But as the flakes landed, he didn’t close his mouth and instead waited for Martin to show how much he loved the taste of snow indeed.

Martin’s smile widened and he slowly lifted his head up and forward until his lips brushed over Douglas’ and they fell into each other for a kiss, the cold tip of Douglas’ tongue leaving an exquisite tingle in both their mouths.

Martin drew them apart but only far enough so that Douglas’ tongue was free to repeat the procedure. The next kiss tasted of snow and flying and love and Martin wanted to go on like that _forever_ , here with Douglas, hands and lips intertwined, embraced by the sublime whiteness. 

After the fourth kiss and with his longing having increased instead of weakened, Martin asked: 

“Will you catch more?” and thought ‘Please, please say yes’.

And Douglas did know Martin, of course he did (and does until this day), because his answer was certain even if only whisper:

“More than you can possibly imagine.”


End file.
